Jealous Much
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Mentions of SPOILER chapter 597* Something has happened in Kuraigana Island: Mihawk is angry, Zoro is worried, and Perona is hungry. A drop of lime.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

The breakfast at Kuraigana Island was silent. Outside was a different story; it was a terrible storm. None of the three dared to go outside for the waves were as strong as tsunamis and the winds could take the ghost princess off the ground. Since anyone couldn't go out unless they wanted to die early, Mihawk was unable to leave the island to restock on their food. Long time ago (it seemed long time ago to him) when he lived all by himself, he only left the island once every three weeks to restock. Now, it seemed he had to leave the island every week in order to feed the starving visitors.

Perona's mouth was twisted into a tight pout. A slice of toast with a thin spread of butter and strawberry jam was before her. If she wanted it, she had a glass of milk. That was all and they had this breakfast for the fifth time in a row. She glared at the young swordsman who served the exact boring dish today, but she knew the crisis so she didn't say a word. She was staring at Zoro for a little too long and the man felt her gaze. He looked up, sighed, and pointed to the master swordsman with his eyes.

_Don't look at me_, his eyes seemed to say, _ask him._

The ghost princess scowled. _Why do I have to ask him eh?_

_Well you're complaining._

_I'm not complaining! _Perona slammed her fists on the table and the empty glasses rattled, _Plus, the Old Man likes you more! You go ask him!_

Suddenly, Zoro shot a glance at the master swordsman and his eyebrows furrowed deeply.

He sighed quietly. _I can't._

Perona quirked an eyebrow, _Why?_

_I don't know. He hasn't talked to me since yesterday._

"What?" Perona suddenly asked, breaking the prolonged silence, "what did you just say?"

"Huh?" Zoro scowled, "I didn't say anything."

"You know what I meant!"

All of the sudden the two dropped their tone and cast a glance at the master swordsman. He man was sitting at the edge of the table with a newspaper in front of him. He was reading it quietly while munching on the slice of jam toast. The master swordsman didn't lift up his head to hear their argument. Mihawk had always been taciturn but his eyes would always do the talking.

It seemed the _children_ got their _father's_ habit also, but that was not important right now.

Zoro was right; there was something wrong about him. That was what Zoro was telling her.

Once Mihawk finished his breakfast, he left the dishes where it was and excused himself without saying another word. Perona waited until Zoro finished his piece of toast and together they went collected the dishware.

"You're right."

"I told you," Zoro cocked his head to the side, "I wonder what's bothering him."

"I think he's getting old."

"Hey," Zoro snapped, "He's not _that_ old. He still has stamina."

"Are you talking about the training or the things you do with him at night?"

"Perona...when did you start acting like this?" Zoro's voice trailed away and he let out a short gasp, "That reminds me, we didn't do it last night."

"What?" Perona shrieked and she almost dropped the dishes if Zoro didn't react fast enough to catch it, "You were going to do it last night-and you didn't tell me?"

"Why would I tell you? You'll just get your stupid camera while we're doing sex and share it with your idiot BL fan girl friends!" Zoro blushed scarlet, "Besides, I just told you, we _didn't_ do it okay!"

"I'm not going to share it! I'm selling them! There's a difference idiot!"

"That's even worse!"

"No it's not!" Perona suddenly looked smug, "Did you know the pictures with you after an orgasm sell the fastest?"

"Perona, I really didn't want to hear that." Zoro frowned to hide his shame, "And don't say 'orgasm,' it doesn't fit your character."

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

"Just stop! What we're we talking about?" Zoro snapped, forcing the ghost princess to get her head out of the gutter and return to the earlier topic.

"We were talking about how you look really cute when you are being fu-"

"Perona." Zoro scolded her and she finally turned serious, "We're still wondering why Hawk Eyes' is angry."

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"We're you guys about to do it?"

Zoro fell silent. "We were," Perona's face turned dark and she promised herself to conjure at least one ghost to follow Zoro everywhere from now on, "but then Hawk Eyes stopped and went to bed."

Perona squeezed a pea size amount of soap (they were running out of soap too) into the sponge and began scrubbing the plates, "Did you say something bad?"

"Bad?" Zoro paused to think and suddenly he made a face, "Nah, that can't be the reason."

"What?" Perona was in front of his face.

Zoro coughed while he was handed a towel to dry off the plates, "Well, we were making out and suddenly Hawk Eyes asked where I got my earrings."

"Uh-huh. So then?"

"Well, it wasn't his business so I didn't tell him. He was still kissing me but after that he went to bed."

"That's the reason. That has to be." Zoro looked glum, "If that's true, then Old Man's a real jealous type. This is all your fault!"

Zoro wanted to snap at her that it wasn't his fault that her stomach needed constant filling up like his captain (except his captain was content with meat while she had to have food decorated just as _pretty_ and _sparkly_ like how Idiot Cook cooked), but he agreed on what made Mihawk angry. He didn't like it but it was his fault.

-.-.-

Mihawk was at the lounging room. He was sitting on his favorite sofa with a book in his face this time. When Zoro stepped in, the master swordsman did not lift his head, which it tug Zoro's heartstrings. He slowly stepped up to Mihawk and slapped the book down. It fell onto the floor with a dull sound.

Sharp golden eyes glared up at Zoro's. The young swordsman took a step back from the intimidating stare but he grabbed Hawk Eyes' lacey collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. The older man's lips moved a little and finally parted so that Zoro's tongue could enter, but seeing that Hawk Eyes was still interested in him, the young swordsman pulled away.

Zoro crossed his arms and shouted, "What's your problem!" Mihawk was silent but at least he was staring at him this time, "If you have something to say, spit it out! I'm tired of you not looking at me!"

Zoro realized that sounded really weird, but soon after that Mihawk finally opened his mouth. "Then are you willing to ask me where those earrings come from?"

The young swordsman pulled the most disagreeable face he could make. Perona was right; he had hoped it was something else. Telling about his past was something that tickled his nerves. It was something of the past so why did people wanted to know about it?

"Ahh," Zoro scratched his head irritably, "I-it was just a farewell gift from home okay?"

Mihawk's eyes narrowed, "Then why didn't you answer me yesterday?"

"I just don't like saying these things alright?" Zoro saw that the master swordsman was putting the new information in his head and he didn't like it. He was going to use it against him.

The dark weather mood that Mihawk had hovering over him cleared and he looked normal. Well, his face never showed any emotion but the aura was lighter and approachable.

"So, did your mother give those to you?"

Zoro blinked and shook his head, "No, it was Sensei."

And then Mihawk turned moody again, but this time Zoro joined in.

Perona was uncomfortable with the atmosphere since two of the greatest swordsman facing the complete opposite while they were eating rice with canned clams with a drop of soy sauce. The following day, to Perona's glee, the sky had cleared so Mihawk set off to the sea.

This meant the two had to wait at least a total of four days until the master swordsman returned with food and other supplies (but mainly food). She was not going to complain at all when Zoro now only served just a slab of strawberry and apple jam since they ran out of bread. It was just four days and then she would be fed with rich dinners and desserts.

For the first time in her life, she was going to bear it.

Finally the day had come when they saw a ship landing on shore. He was a day early which rejoiced the ghost princess. Perona abandoned what she had been doing and ran out of the castle, faster than Zoro could drop his weights. Eventually the young swordsman caught up with her with a wagon and they ran to the shore with great spirits.

When they arrived at the shore, those elated feelings were crushed, stepped on, and thrown away. There was nothing in the stock room.

"W-where is the food?" Perona screamed, her rage rising to its peak. Zoro had his mouth open and couldn't seem to find the words. Mihawk ignored her and stepped up to Zoro.

"Roronoa."

"Y-yeah?" It took a while for Zoro to answer because he was still struck with consternation at the sight of no food. He too was getting tired of eating just preserved cans and jam. Mihawk slipped his hand into his coat and pulled up a small velvet box. When the master swordsman opened the box to reveal what was inside, Zoro dropped his jaw again. Lined up in a row of three were brand new earrings. Each earring had one large diamond at the end with an inscribed initial Z. Zoro wanted to close his eyes because he knew he was blushing like an idiot.

"Roronoa, remove those earrings. From now on, wear these."

"Hawk Eyes, did you just leave the island to get these?"

"Why not?" Zoro was confused whether he should be happy that Hawk Eyes gave him a gift or mad that Hawk Eyes blindly left the island with jealousy to buy these earrings and completely forgot to buy food.

"Where is the food!" Perona's voice screeched and the two plugged their ears in time to block it, "Where is my French Toast with maple syrup, whip cream, and raspberries?"

Mihawk again listened to her as if she was wind and picked Zoro off the ground.

"Hey!"

"It's been a while."

"No! Wait-Stop you idiot!" Zoro snarled as he kicked and punched the master swordsman's rock hard chest but he was helplessly taken into his bedroom.

After a good and _long_ afternoon sex and Zoro promised Mihawk he was going to wear his earrings, the master swordsman finally left the island again, this time, to get food. In the meantime, Perona conjured her ghosts to capture some pictures of them and silently debated if she wanted to blackmail the perverted old man for nearly starving her to death with meager meals.

**The End**


End file.
